Stupid
by bloodstained-years
Summary: Crossover between different anime shows. Team 7 was so bored and annoyed by there teacher so they went to an open meadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But then maybe Sasuke and Gaara might own him.

Chapter 1: The Not so Ordinary Day

One day, there were three people standing in an open meadow. A meadow, which is just ordinary that has enough amounts of flowers and trees. Anyway this people are named Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Of course this day is not ordinary because most of the time Naruto shouts at Sasuke then Sakura would shout at Naruto for shouting at Sasuke while waiting for their teacher who's always late and makes stupid excuses about the path of life and getting lose. They thought that it was getting a little annoying so they went to the ordinary meadow because Naruto said so. Everything was peaceful until Sakura asked a question.

Sakura: Hey Naruto, how come we're at this ordinary meadow even though we're bored and annoyed?

Naruto: That's because at this place, a rainbow always comes out at exactly 9:30 a.m. and some weird portal appears after the rainbow and at night we can see the northern lights.

Sakura: How did you know?

Naruto: When I was a kid I always come here.

Sasuke: Are you sure that all you just said a moment ago is even true?

Naruto: Yes!

Sasuke: Well I think it's stupid.

Then suddenly a rainbow came along with a weird twisted portal.

Naruto: Do you still think it's stupid?

Sasuke: ………

Since the weird twisted portal came some characters popped in.

Yoh Asakura: Where the heck am I?

Naruto: Um…you're in Konoha?

Yoh: Really?

Naruto: Uh… yeah!

Sakura: Wow! That's Yoh Asakura from Shaman King. Nice to meet you!

Yoh: Nice to meet you too…um how the heck did I get here?

Naruto: You went through the weird portal thingy.

Yoh: Oh! Now I remember. Well I'm glad that I'm here. Anna's always giving me training and makes my whole body sore.

Anna Kyouyama: Even though you're in a new place doesn't mean you can slack of training.

Yoh: A-Anna w-what the heck are y-you doing here?

Anna: I followed you along with my slaves.

Ren, Manta and Horo: We are not you're slaves!

Anna: death glare What did you say?

Ren, Manta and Horo: We mean…what can we do for you oh master.

Anna: Better

Ino: Hey forehead girl! Why is the whole Shaman King cast doing here?

Sakura: What did you mean by the whole Shaman King cast Ino-pig?

Ino: Well besides Anna, Yoh, Manta, Horo, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, and Hao being here I guessed.

Lyserg: Wow! Is that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?

Horo: How come you know Lyserg?

Hao: Yeah! like he said British boy?

Lyserg: Hao doesn't mean you're Yoh's evil twin brother who's about 1,000 years old doesn't mean you can call me that.

Hao: Just try and stop me gender confused British gay.

Lyserg: That's it, you're sogoing down also gender confused pyromaniac!

Hao: Oh you're so on! So prepare to be burned.

Yoh: Um… Aniki, Lyserg we're all friends here right?

Hao and Lyserg: No!

To be continued…

Will Hao and Lyserg ever stop fighting? Will Anna stop treating them like slaves?Will Manta be able to increase in height? Will I ever stop asking questions while eating a sandwich? Will Ino and Sakura ever shut up?

Tune in next time for the next chapter and find out! So please review!


	2. Who else

Sorry if I didn't update soon…anyway only one person reviewed so I'll just do the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the series Naruto or whatsoever

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Who Else Is Here?

_Like last time Anna was giving her slaves… er...friends some errands_ (maybe about 1,000 orders) _and Sakura and Ino are being the dumb bitchy assholes they are and well…Hao and Lyserg are fighting and…well you get the idea._

Naruto: Hey! Look Sasuke, aren't those your 1,229,093 billion fan girls?

Sasuke: Oh shit! I just wish my brother's here…

Naruto: How come?

Sasuke: Cause he almost looks like me and I want to see him suffer.

Then from the big stupid portal thingy Itachi came… 

Itachi:…huh? What the hell I'm doing here…I was just admiring Barney…

Fan girls: Look it's Itachi-kun!

Itachi: What the…

Sasuke: Suffer…**bwahahahah**cough**hahaha**

Itachi: If I'm going to suffer so are you.

Sasuke: In your dreams!

Itachi: Prepare Sasuke cause this will be your last…

Sasuke: Like I said, In.Your.Dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg: Prepare to die Hao!

Hao: As if!

Lyserg: Such gayish accent…poor, poor Yoh how could he have such a gay brother and I thought you were the achiever…

Hao: Why Lyserg is that your best insult?

Yoh:…er…Lyserg…Hao?

Hao: Die

Lyserg: I believe of the saying 'Girls first'.

Yoh: Lyserg…Hao?

Hao: I'm not gay

Lyserg: Yes you are!

Hao: I'm not!

Lyserg: Is too!

Yoh: That is it…**WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!**

Everyone:…

Anna: And who do you think you are…

Yoh: glares at Anna Anna…please be considerate and SHUT UP.

Anna: whimpers

Yoh: I see we understand each other now anyway since you two stopped bickering I guess I should talk to you now.

Horo: whispering Wow who ever thought Yoh's scary when he's scary…

Ren: also whispering Yeah even Anna was scared…

Itachi: whispering This Yoh guy…I may not know him but he's not the type of person you'd expect to be scar…mean.

Horo: whispering you got that…

Yoh: Why Horo would you like to explain what you were doing?

Horo: W-we were just w-whispering a-and well…

Yoh: Whoa…what just happen? Why were you stuttering…you only do that in front of Anna…wait! Looks like stress finally took its toll…look even Anna's shaking…

Hao: Lyserg lets make a promise never to ignore Yoh when we're fighting.

Lyserg: That one promise I'd like to keep.

_Then again to the stupid portal thingy…_

Pikachu: Pika pika…?

Ash: How the hell did we do to get here?

Misty:…

Brock: Such beauty…ow!

Misty: Idiot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nothing much I could say right now…just review!


End file.
